YOU STUPID GIRL
by iamwhoiam2408
Summary: story about Framing Hanley in high school. A drug addict named Claire, and her obsessed boyfriend named James.
1. Chapter 1

You Stupid Girl

Chapter 1

The New Girl

Damn I was going to miss Memphis, even though I wasn't going to be far away. I would still miss all of my friends. And, of course, my wonderful boyfriend James Shelton. We had been together since I was 16, and I'm 17 now, we had been together for a year. I don't know why but no matter how many times he hits me I will always love him. He's just trying to make me a better person. James was 22 years old. And, I was completely in love with him. But, my mother died, and I had no choice but to go live with my dad.

That's why I'm sitting outside of his big ass house in Nashville, TN. I didn't want to move knowing I would have to go straight in and go to bed, since I would have school in the morning. The starting of my Senior year. I kissed my boyfriend James and got out of his car.

We had spent the previous night together and he drove me up here. My neck was covered in hikki's. His showing that I will always be his. Even if we were far apart. Her dad left a note on the door and the door unlocked. Of course, he had to be at work. The note said to look in the garage and he had already taken care of everything with the school.

The garage was a surprise. He had gotten me a new mustang and the keys were in the ignition and I also had a garage opener. Wow all of a sudden I didn't want James to "rescue" me.

I went up to my bedroom that I always stayed in during the summer. I unpacked, and put my secret stash away that James had packed me. I had 100 loratab 10's and my meth with my pipe and lighter. I took my cigarettes out and got my lighter to go smoke a cigarette.

The next morning I woke up and felt like shit. I got out of bed and noticed I only had an hour to get ready for school. I took 2 of my pills and started getting ready. I decided on a t-shirt with a pair of tight jeans and some sandals since it was warm. She decided on basic makeup just some eye-liner and mascara with some black eyeshadow just enough to bring out her green eyes. She left her waist length black hair down. She put 4 more tabs in her purse just in case she needed them at school. She decided to leave the meth at home. Just in case she got stopped on the way to school.

She got to school and looked at her schedule that her dad had left her on her front seat of her car. She didn't know where to go. She suddenly got really nervous and starting panicking, she looked around the crowded parking lot to find another senior, or anybody. She noticed a group of guys standing around talking and laughing. She smiled and decided that she would ask the guys.

She walked over to the guys and they all looked up surprised. She cleared her throat and said, "hi, I'm new can ya'll show me to my first class?"

She waited for an answer they were all cute in their own way. Finally the cutest guy spoke up, "Yeah I have that class first too, oh by the way, my name is Kenneth, this is Luke, Ryan, Chris, and Brandon." Claire shook all the guys hands. She realized that they were the outsiders of the school immediately. But, couldn't realize why they were all cute, but than noticed that Kenneth had a lip ring, and they all had several tattoos. That just turned her on even more. What everybody hated about the guys, she liked.

"Hey, are ya'll even students, ya'll all have tattoos and shit," she asked.

"Yeah, we're 17 why? Are we not allowed to have piercing and tattoos?" the guy named Brandon asked.

"Well, ya'll see my lip and I have a tattoo, but ya'll just look way older," she answered.

Just than the bell rung, she followed Kenneth to the classroom and took a seat beside him in the back of the classroom. She got two of her pills from her purse and her bottle of water and swallowed the two pills. She didn't think anyone noticed but when she looked at Kenneth, he had an eyebrow raised.

"Sorry," she said.

"What are you apologizing for," he whispered, "it's not like I don't know what your taking."

"Oh, umm, you want one?" she questioned.

"Sure, if you don't mind," he answered.

She grabbed him a pill out of her purse and said, "consider it payment for showing the new girl around."

"Oh darling, I don't need payment to show your pretty ass around," he smiled. He noticed her neck and frowned for a few seconds but figured he would just put his game on.

By the end of the day Claire and all the guys had gotten close. They were laughing in the parking lot beside Brandon's car. She said thanks to Kenneth and kissed him on the cheek and said, "thanks for taking a day to feel sorry for me."

"Oh do you think you can get rid of us that easy?" Brandon asked smiling.

"Oh I didn't know if ya'll would dump me or what," she replied.

All the guys laughed and hugged her good-bye. Kenneth gave her his phone number and told her if she got bored to call. She programmed it into her phone and thanked him.

The next two weeks were like this. Go to school have fun, always taking an extra pill or 2 for Kenneth. Than she would come home to messages on the answering machine from her dad telling her that he wouldn't be home. And, that he was sorry, and to order something to be delivered or to go and get it, and he left money for her in her room. In the past 2 weeks she had saved over 500 dollars by this routine.

She would never have fun on the weekends unless James would call and talk to her. He would make sure she was "behaving" like he liked to call it.

Actually she was getting bored as hell, never doing anything and the only interaction she had was at school with her boys.

The next day in class Kenneth spoke up, "so, we've known each other for 2 weeks. When are we going to actually hang out on the weekends?"

She smiled and said, "Well we'll just have to fix that now won't we?"

Kenneth thought that this was the perfect opportunity to put his game plan into action.


	2. Author's Note

OK, everybody I'm sorry about this story not coming along too well.. But, just thought I'd let everyone know that I will continue to work on it, but I'm having my doubts about this one.. But, I will continue doing this story until it's finished.. This was to just let everyone know that I haven't abandoned my story, just haven't figured out all of the kinks right now..


	3. Chapter 3

**You Stupid Girl**

**Chapter 2**

**A Wild Weekend**

**I had been in Nashville for 2 weeks. And, had made the best friends in the world. James didn't know that my 5 new best friends were all guys.. Not just guys but the outcast of the school. But, I loved them all and they might've looked and dressed differently, but that's my style.. Lip rings and all, even tattooed up.. James had made sure the past 2 weekends I had been at home. And, I would be at home this weekend, my dad was going out of town, so Kenneth and the guys were coming to stay the weekend with me. Kenneth and I had plenty of meth and tabs to last us the weekend, and the guys were bringing 4 cases of beer, and plenty of tequila and vodka to go around.**

**Currently I was sitting in my room contemplating on what to wear to have a good time in my own house. I decided on some daisy duke shorts, and a white tank top.. Comfortable.. But, still looking damn good, I thought to myself.. **

**I heard a knock on the door and ran to open it up to my 5 favorite guys. I smiled and they all walked past me, Kenneth being the only one to stop and kiss my cheek and give me a hug. It was about 7 p.m. and I was ready to party, but Kenneth and myself had to start our own little party that the guys didn't know about.**

"**Kenneth, remember that thing you were going to help me with in my room?" I asked.**

"**Ooooh yeah, guys we'll be a while, I promised this girl I would do this for her," Kenneth said. All the guys started cat calling, thinking something completely different.**

**We got to my bedroom and closed and locked the door, "maybe we should have came up with a better story," Kenneth laughed. I just shook my head and started filling my pipe with meth. I heated it up and got it going on took a long hard draw. After about 4 hits of long hard draws I passed it to Kenneth who took about 4 and it was out. We hid the pipe for later and I handed Kenneth 2 loratab 10's and got 2 for myself and we popped them in our mouths and downed them with a glass of water I had in my room. We smiled at each other both feeling great.**

"**Damn, baby girl I'm feeling good already and we haven't even started partying," Kenneth said laughing.**

"**I know it," I grinned, "we should get down there."**

**We walked out of our room and went downstairs, obviously the guys had done started partying without us. Half a case of beer was gone, so I grabbed some tequila and a shot glass. **

"**So, boys, ya'll want me to show ya'll what a real Memphis southern girl can do?" I said in a overly dramatic country slang.**

"**Let's get it on," Brandon yelled.**

**We all sat around the kitchen table with the shot glass in the middle filled with tequila and I went and got a quarter and turned on some rock music.**

**We were playing quarters. Whoever bounced the quarter on the table and made it in the glass got to pick the person who would have to drink the shot of tequila.**

"**Me first," I yelled as I bounced the quarter and made it.**

"**Dammit boys, I think this country gal knows what she's doing," Kenneth laughed, and all the guys nodded in agreement.**

"**So, I think Kenneth should drink that one he looks a little thirsty," I said.**

**Kenneth picked up the shot glass and downed the tequila with no problem.**

**The game went on and all the guys were wasted and I was getting that way. They had learned how to make the quarter and everyone was ganging up on me.**

**We had stopped the quarters and was sitting around the living room. Brandon, Luke, and Ryan on the couch, Chris was sitting in the floor and Kenneth was in the recliner, so I just sat on Kenneth's lap. We were all just bullshitting whenever my phone started ringing.**

"**FUCK!" I yelled whenever I picked it up and it said, "My Baby" across the screen and a picture of James was on the screen.**

"**Guys please be quiet," I said looking around, Kenneth looked a little frustrated.**

"**Hello," I said into my phone trying to sound sober.**

"**Hey baby," James said, "just wanted to call and say goodnight, since I know your probably going to bed."**

"**Yeah, just put my pajamas on," I told him.**

"**Ok baby, I Love You," James said.**

"**Love You too bye," I said back and hung up quickly.**

**Everything was quiet when I got off the phone and I looked at the clock and it was only 10..**

"**What the fuck you guys it's still early," I told them.**

"**What's there to do?" Kenneth asked putting his hand around my waist.**

"**Well, don't I see a pool out back?" Luke asked.**

"**HELL YEAH," we all screamed.**

**I decided to go swimming in my underwear and tank top, basically a swim suit and all the guys went in there boxers. We all jumped in the pool at the same time and came up laughing, when I opened my eyes I was right next to Kenneth, and that's when I felt hands around my waist.**

**I froze and looked back and Brandon and he smiled and picked me up and threw me up in the air. I came back up out of the water and yelled, "Fucker it's on now."**

"**Come on punk," Brandon yelled.**

**Let's just say Kenneth didn't help me but watched as Brandon, Luke, Chris and Ryan threw me like a rag doll for an hour straight. They finally got tired and I swam over to Kenneth who was propped up on the edge in the water.**

"**You could've helped me," I told him and splashed him.**

**All the guys started to get out of the pool.**

"**I wanted to, but I enjoyed watching you being thrown and that white tank top fly up everywhere," Kenneth told me.**

"**Seriously," I said, "I thought we were besties."**

"**We are, but still do you think that I wanted to become a victim too?" He asked laughing.**

"**Well that just makes me feel so great," I said sarcastically, and tried to dunk his head in under the water. I was unsuccessful because his hands went to my hips and before I knew it he had thrown me. I came up laughing. The guys had turned some rock music on and I was feeling more alive than ever, but I still was feeling a bit exhausted after all the guys had practically been throwing me like a rag doll.**

**I swam over to Kenneth and propped up beside him, I brought my hand up and splashed his face with water and said, "that was for throwing me fucker!"**

**He grabbed my hips and in my attempt to not be thrown again grabbed around him neck and held on for dear life. He didn't move and I looked at his face, his lips kept getting closer and closer, we were about to kiss, just centimeters apart and we would kiss, fuck, I want to kiss him dammit! SPLASH, I looked around shocked and looked over to see that Brandon had been thrown in the pool by all the guys. **

**We started laughing and we decided to get out, Kenneth handed me a towel and I smiled at him, and he just looked at me with those amazing eyes of his. I smiled at him and hopped on his back and he gave me a piggy back ride into the house.**

**After everyone was dried off we all settled in for the night, we laid in our sleeping bags on the living room floor. I was in between Kenneth and Brandon, I looked over to Kenneth and said, "Goodnight."**

**He looked up from his pillow and smiled and reached over and touched my cheek, "Goodnight angel." Was his reply…**

**I went to sleep around 12 and had the best sleep ever.**


End file.
